blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Vollfied
Sven Vollfied is a sweeper, who becomes Train Heartnet's partner after Train leaves Chronos. Personality Sven follows a strict code of chivalry; he is always respectful to women and children (though dangerous women do not seem to apply) and acts very proper. He is often tortured by Train Heartnet's capricious personality and is usually dragged into trouble and even more debt because of it. Throughout the series, he tends to get severely wounded but never backs down from his task or his code. He is also noted for being a creative thinker and always calm even in the most dangerous of circumstances. History Before becoming a sweeper, he was an agent for the International Bureau of Investigation, along with his partner, Lloyd Goldwynne, who was a clairvoyant. After being attacked by members of a crime family, Sven loses his right eye and Lloyd sacrifices himself to save Sven. A week before his death, Lloyd registered as an organ donor. The night he died, Sven received the vision eye. Synopsis Anime Sven, visiting, follows the town's mayor Lib Tyrant, in order to collect a bounty on him. However, as Sven meets him, his vision eye sees his death within 5 minutes. Sven follows him to a gala event, and witnesses Train's successful assassination. Sven follows him outisde, where he notices Train's Chronos tattoo. Rinslet Walker poses as a damsel-in-distress named Elena to gain Sven's attention and asks him to save her sister, who was kidnapped by thugs. However, after Sven sees Train's interest in the girl, he asks Rinslet to tell him the truth. She explains that Eve is a bio-engineered weapon and their job is to capture her. He later finds Eve in a park, and bonds with her over ice-cream. However, she is captured by her guards, and Sven is unable to catch up to the car. Upon getting her back from an exploding compound, Train shows up and points his gun at her. However, at the last second he doesnt pull the trigger. At the fireworks show not too long after, Eve senses Train and saves him. Train, now on their side, accompanies Sven and Eve on their sweeper missions. Soon, they would come to learn of the Apostles of the Stars, and Creed's bounty of 3 billion dollars. Sven hides this fact from Train, knowing he would set out to find Creed alone, and instead meets the Sweeper's Alliance. By using Preta's acid-resistant clothing as gloves, Sven by passed the Apostle's power. But like a typical sweeper, he didn't kill him, only trapping him in a cage, his hands bound. In the manga, Sven's story follows the same except for some minor changes. The first being that Sven met Train years before the start of the manga. The other difference is that Sven doesn't not fight Preta Ghoul but the manga exclusive Apostle member Deek Slasky. The fight gives Sven the chance to test his Grasper Eye. The last difference is that the Zero Numbers do not exist in the manga and Train does not leave the group. Manga *We need a contributer, as the manga synopsis is quite different from the anime's. Abilities and Powers Inventor: Sven is skilled in inventing and making innovative weapons and other various equipment, including bombs and special bullets for Train. Vision Eye: A transplanted eye from his partner Lloyd, who was a clairvoyent. The Vision Eye gives Sven the ability to see a few seconds into the future and allows him to dodge attacks easily. However, since the eye is not naturally his, using it's power puts a massive strain on Sven's body, so he normally keeps it under an eye patch. Sven's eye does not have the ability to see Creed's Imagine Blade, but that is due mainly to the fact that he "wasn't concentrating due to the sword's confusing movements", he later evolves it, through intense training, into the Glasper Eye. Marksmanship: He is known for having incredible accuracy with firearms, only rivalled by Train's own skills. He often uses his suitcase invention, but also uses a regular pistol, usually to no avail when it strikes his opponent. Gallery Sven.png SvenLast.jpg|The last picture of Sven TrainSvenEve.jpg|Sven, Train, and Eve SvenV.png SvenLoyd.png Sven in Manga.jpg Sven sitting on a bench.jpg Sven Smoking.jpg Sven Vollfie.jpg L.jpg BC 0102.jpg Sven profile.png black_cat-1.jpg|Sven, Eve,Train,Rinlset Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main character Category:Sweepers Category:Former IBI Member Category:Smoker Category:Vision Eye User Category:Marksman